Violent
by redskiez
Summary: Tobi and Deidara get into a fight again. This time, it gets physical. Too physical.


For KINKtober 2018 - Day 8. **Blood/Gore** | Prostitution/Sex Work | Fisting | **Hate-fucking/Angry Sex**

* * *

Tobi isn't someone who would run head-on into battle. He isn't someone who would risk his life for some petty thing to be satisfied.

But for some reason, that's exactly what he did. Tobi defied all points of his personality — a coward, a jokester, a nuisance — and stepped right into the darker side of Obito, the side that just wants to do something to see what would happen, even if it means putting his life at risk.

That happens, sometimes, when the button he likes pushing is a dangerous S-ranked missing-nin, an Iwa deserter who specializes in long-distance attacks and is most known for his clay creations that double as explosives.

Tobi's Deidara-senpai.

"Do it again, I dare you," Deidara is seething, waving an angry finger in his face.

Tobi doesn't say anything but he doesn't need to because Deidara is rambling on.

"I could handle it — you know I could, hm!"

"I don't think so, Deidara-senpai," Tobi says. "You were running low on clay."

Deidara stops his pacing and his hand falls to his side. He falls silent and if Tobi isn't watching him, he would mistake him for dead.

Except his eyes are burning with a fire that Obito has seen only once before.

Too preoccupied with the thought, he doesn't see it when Deidara steps forward and lunges at him. Tobi is knocked off his feet and he falls, Deidara landing on top of him.

He doesn't even register that the impact fall loosened the band of his mask and it slips off easily when Deidara moves to punch him in the face. Tobi hears Deidara hiss in pain when his knuckles come into contact with the hard wood but he doesn't flinch at all, continuing to hit him until Obito snaps out of his reverie.

Obito grabs Deidara's wrist before he can land another punch in and, upon tasting the iron tang of blood in his mouth, spits the blood into Deidara's face. Deidara flinches this time, turning away when the blood hits his face and it's enough time for Obito to take the upper hand and flip the two of them over.

He presses his forearm into Deidara's chest and leans his weight on it, forcing Deidara into the dirt. He bares his teeth and then Deidara turns to look up at him.

They just stare in silence. Blood drips from Obito's nose and down to his lips, sliding past them and to his chin, where it falls and lands on Deidara's cheek.

Obito's eyes follow the blood trail — and so does Deidara.

"You're fucking ugly, hm," is the only intelligent thing Deidara can say.

"Takes one to know one, senpai," Obito replies and he presses him down in the dirt even more.

Deidara grunts at the pressure but it seems like all the fight has left him.

In one shift, it's pretty obvious where his fight has turned to. Deidara groans in his throat and he reaches up to tug Obito's ear, making him grunt in pain.

"What's this, huh?" he asks, obviously trying to pretend that he's not rock hard underneath Obito. "Zetsu's skin, hm?"

"Hm," Obito replies.

Deidara grunts once and he tugs Obito's ear harder, making him press even harder on his chest. "Stop that," he says.

"Or what are you going to do, yeah? Take me out of the fight again?"

"No," Obito says, looking away for a second before ultimately deciding to go through with what he has to do. "I'm bringing it to you."

"What?" Deidara says but then he cuts himself off when Obito reaches down between them, sliding his hands down under Deidara's pants and pushing them down as far as they will go. "What are you doing?!" Deidara shouts when he finally realizes the meaning of his actions.

"Doing what you want," Obito replies.

"You don't know what I want— ah!" Deidara moans and tosses his head back. Obito squeezes him harder, feeling the length in his hand. It's not too long, neither is it too thick. He might even take a gander that it's on the shorter side of the spectrum. He scoffs at that — it would really make up for the over-confidence he has on his art and needs to make big explosives.

When Deidara doesn't bother to even fight back, he knows for sure that this is exactly what Deidara wants, even if he doesn't want to admit it. He lets Deidara pretend to claw at his shoulders while he busies himself with undoing his own pants. He pulls himself out from the fly and squeezes a few times — to get the edge off.

He watches as Deidara glares at him, teeth bared, as if trying to dare him to keep going.

Oh, Obito wants to know what would happen if he keeps going. He knows he shouldn't — he has to meet up with Nagato very soon — but he wants to know. He wants to know so bad.

He ignores all rational thought in his mind and in one fluid moment, he pushes Deidara down on the dirt, lifts his legs, and positions himself just outside of Deidara's entrance. Deidara's bite comes back with a vengeance when his head touches the tight furl of muscles, but even with the annoying kicking of his legs hindering his movements, the heat of Deidara's body spurs Obito on like nothing else.

He pushes himself in, ignoring Deidara's screams and snarls and just blindly chases after his pleasure. He hears Deidara curse at him, fingernails digging hard enough to bite through the fabric of his cloak and shirt to leave marks on his skin. He feels teeth nip at his neck, biting at his face, and chewing so hard that he can feel himself bleed again.

Pain stings at the top of his head as well and a few strands of his hair falls on Deidara's face, who makes a scowl at the feeling. He feels Deidara slap him but at the end of the charade of violence, Obito is buried to the hilt in Deidara's body.

He doesn't know humans that well anymore but he does know one thing — the telltale blush on Deidara's cheek and the heavy breathing that isn't caused by the violent adrenaline rush can only suggest that Deidara is into this as well.

It only cements his theory when Deidara bucks his hips, causing Obito to slip deeper into him, and says, "Get on with it already, you fucktard, hm!"

That's a good an invitation as any. Obito shakes Deidara's hands off his head and grabs hold of Deidara's hips. He pulls out and then pushes back in — hard. Deidara's breath seems to be knocked out of his lungs and he tosses his head back once more, a moan ripping through his throat and doing marvelous things to Obito's body.

Obito groans and continues to thrust, knowing that this isn't something to take his time with. Deidara doesn't strike Obito as a person who would like to just lie down and have a slow love-making session. Deidara is the type of person who would just rather get a quick fuck out of a one night stand and go on with his life.

Deidara also doesn't strike Obito as a person who would visit a whorehouse, or go to bars to pick up random people.

It would make sense, then, why he is so tight and why he is beginning to say that it hurts and it's weird.

Obito, hastily, reaches down and glides a finger between the seam of where the two of them meet. It comes back wet, glistening in the light — red. Obito licks his lips and stares back at Deidara, who glares at him with an equal amount of anger.

"You son of a bitch," he says and Obito wonders if he picked up this language from Hidan. "You—!"

Deidara is spitting, hissing and clawing like some wild cat. Obito just presses him down and continues to thrust and when he angles himself just right, a wave of pleasure just washes over Deidara and he falls limp, boneless and moaning.

He continues to just aim at that direction, watching as the fight in Deidara's eyes ebb and grow like the ocean on a stormy night. It excites him so. He wants to drown in it.

Obito gets punched in the teeth. He lets go of Deidara's hips and slams Deidara's hands down on the ground, spitting the blood back into Deidara's face. It streaks his nose and Obito thinks it's a good look on him.

He gives a particularly well-aimed thrust and Deidara's hands fall limp in his hold, a moan echoing into the trees beside them. The next he tries to pull out, it has suddenly become much harder — Deidara is gripping him like a vice, a hot brand that won't let go. Obito groans and buries his face into Deidara's neck and manages to get himself out anyway.

He continues thrusting, much to Deidara's disapproval.

"Stop," Deidara says through gritted teeth. "It hurts more now, yeah! Fucking— ack! Fucking, stop! You son of a bitch! I'm done, hm! I came!"

Obito lets go of one of Deidara's hand — which immediately goes to bite him in the side of the face — and covers Deidara's mouth. "Shut up," he says, breathless. "I'm close."

Deidara's hand glides from his cheek to his neck and the nails leave burning red marks wherever they go. When the teeth bites a bit of skin on his neck, Obito howls and slams back into Deidara, spilling harder and more copious than he has ever spilled before.

Deidara's momentarily incapacitated too. The mouth biting at his neck stops biting so hard, only capable of giving little nibbles and licks at him whenever it's too tired to even nibble.

He recovers faster than Obito, though, and lands another punch in Obito's face before Obito can pin his hands down again.

Deidara's blue eyes stare right at him, right at his face, and Tobi suddenly feels like maybe he shouldn't have killed the platoon for Deidara-senpai. Deidara's eyes soften somewhat and then he feels him wretch his hands away from Obito's hold. Tobi flinches when Deidara touches him gently on the right cheek, touching the scars and smearing blood all over it.

 _What happened to you?_

That's what seems to be running through Deidara's mind right now. That's usually the question, anyway. Obito jerks away before it can get sentimental — who knew that Deidara-senpai likes to get sentimental after sex? — and reaches for his mask. He fashions it back on to his face and, with both of them groaning at the feeling, pulls out of Deidara.

"There's a lake nearby," Tobi says, sniffing and waving at the general direction of the lake. "It's huge. You can't miss it. I'll be there."

He sniffs again and then hastily says, "Senpai."

With that, he tucks himself away and heads off to the lake.

* * *

Hey guys, Red here!

Back at it again with the angry sex and the, well, sex, in general.

And being late.

If you liked reading this, please consider leaving a review!

If you haven't already, you should follow me on Tumblr (redskiez dot net). I post updates, drawings, and cats on there. I will also answer any and all asks, so if you have any questions or requests, you can send them to me through Tumblr! My inbox is always open.

Did you know that I have a ko-fi? You can go to ko-fi dot com slash redskiez to buy me a coffee!


End file.
